Marmoreal Adventures
by Day Dreamer201
Summary: The daughter of White Queen, Lily, and the daughter of Tarrant Hightopp, Clara, become best friends. They share new adventures together and meat strange people. (I am not the only one making this story. Soccer16star2015 is making it too.)
1. Clara of Witzend

**A/N: (Day Dreamer201) Hello all. This is going to be a different kind of story. It is not going to be made by just me. My friend, Soccer16star2015, that I met over this web sight is going to make the story too. So you might like to check ot her stories too. You can find her in my fav authors if need be. **

**We are making this story together cause' Clara is my character and Lily is her's. Just remember to count her in. PM to her if you like the story since it my account that the story is coming from.**

**This chapter is mine. Please enjoy!**

In Witzend

10-year-old Clara Hightopp, laid in the grass next to a creek. She was a little red-haired girl with light skin and blue eyes. She was putting together a daisy garland wile talking to a little blue bird. She was enjoying the bird's company wile she was peacefully listening to the frogs, the sound of the creek, and a slight breeze.

All of the sudden she heard two voices on a nearby trail. She sat up and looked into the distance.

Suddenly the voices were reviled. She saw it was her two cousins, Charlie and William. They did not see Clara till they were only ten feet away. They suddenly stopped when they saw her.

"Oh. Hi, Clara. What are you doing?" Said Charlie.

"Making a flower garland." She said.

Both the boys snickered to each other.

"What?" She said.

"Oh nothing. But you would think that girls could do a little more with their lives then pick flowers all day long!" They continued laughing.

She glared at them. "Will you stop!

"Why? Are you going to cry like a little girl?" The boys walked off laughing.

Clara sat, looking at her flower garland. She through it in the water.

"Boys!" She said to herself. She certainly felt like crying, but had to prove them wrong."Why do they have to ruin everything?"

All of the sudden a swirl of bluish gray was forming around her. Then suddenly formed a cat.

"Oh, hello Chess. What are you doing here?" She said.

Chess spun around her a few times, then rested on a nearby rock. "Oh, not much. Why you seem so down, Clara. What is the matter?"

"Oh, nothing really. I am just the boys. I am tired of them making fun of me."

"Well then why don't you play with girls?"

"Well, I guess...I don't know. They all seem to be busy with each other. Not that they don't talk to me, its just...Well, non of them are really real friends. I am different from them. I love adventure, nature, and just...different stuff I suppose." She explained.

"No friends? Oh, my. I have heard that before..." He said. Then all of the sudden his body started disappearing.

"Chess, were are you going?"

He didn't answer. All of the sudden his head was vanished. Clara sat there with a strait face.

"Cats." She said to herself.

Then all of the sudden she heard her name being called. It was her mother. She stood up.

"Yes, Mother!" She called out.

"It is supper time!" Her mother called.

"All right!"

Clara ran to her cottage. She opened the door, and walked into the dining room.

"Hello, Mother and Father."She said.

"Hello, dear." They said.

She hugged each of her parents, and then they sat at the table.

Clara took her seat. There was potato soup and fresh made bread.

As they began eating, her parents started to ask of her day.

"You were gone all day. What was it filled with, Clara?" Asked Tarrant.

Clara looked up. "Oh, I spent most of my day, in the woods by the creek, talking to animals and picking flowers."

Tarrant smiled at her.

"I saw Chess today."

"What did he want."

"I don't know. He did his usual business of leaving halfway through a conversation."

"I see. Well speaking of Chess, I have some good news. We will be going to marmoreal. The queen want's me to make lots of hats for her. I will be making them there." Said Tarrant.

Clara looked up with excitement. "Oh! That is were Her Royal Highness the Queen lives. Isn't it?"

"Yes. It is. We will be leaving in the morning so I suggest you should pack up and get ready."

"What is she like, Father? The queen?"

"Oh, she is wonderful. A perfect queen. The most sweet, most gentle, and best of all, our queen. And she is the best queen there could ever be."

Clara was very excited about this. She had never been to Marmoreal. She wandered what the queen was like. What the castle was like. What everything would be like.

After dinner, Clara started to pack her things. She was very happy about the next day.


	2. Lily of Marmoreal

**A/N: This chapter is by Soccer16star2015. Please enjoy.**

At Marmoreal

11-year-old Lily, a blonde girl tied a string to an already dead spider. She had found it dead in the garden under her cherry tree. It was very large and rather creepy, but that didn't stop her. Her white dress had grass stains from paying in the garden with her friends, but when they had left to attend other matters, she was left all alone. How she wished for a friend her age, but everyone in the kingdom was much older than she and her mother had royal duties to attend to. It was not easy being the daughter of the White Queen Mirana.

She gently lowered the spider down to the guards. They were attentively standing watch under her bedroom window. Ever since she tried to climb down from her window one night and got stuck, her mother decided more guards would keep her out of harms way, but that wasn't true. Especially when lowering a spider down in front of them.

It was just above their heads and then in front of their faces. The guard screamed in fright at the spider. She laughed so hard that she didn't even hear her mother come in.

"Lily" Lily turned around to see her stern yet sweet mother. She was very beautiful with pale skin, platinum blond hair, and red lips. Lily resembled her for the most part except she had more color to her skin and her blonde hair was darker.

"Yes mother?" Lily folded her arms behind her with her head tilted towards the ground.

"Darling, don't scare the guards like that." Lily looked up to see a sweet yet stern face. "Oh my little Lily what happened to your dress?" She came over and gently knelt down to her daughter's height.

"Played in the garden with Chessy and Nivins." Lily innocently smiled. The queen couldn't help but quietly giggle.

"What am I to do you with?" She looked at her daughter lovingly.

"You could come play with me." The little girl extended her bottom lip and looked up to her mother with large brown eyes.

"Well, I don't get finished with the meeting until dinner time, but by dinner it will be too dark to go outside." She looked at the disappointed little girl. "Maybe after dinner we can make cherry cake." The queen gently taped her daughter's nose.

"Oh yes! Thank you mother! I will go pick some cherries now!" Lily ran out joyfully and grabbed her basket for the cherries. The queen smiled at her little girl happily heading out.

Lily ran down the halls, dodging as much of the guards as possible. She bolted out the door with her basket in hand. Reaching her cherry tree she stopped at the guards under her window.

"Sorry about the spider." Her innocent smile caused the guards to melt.

"Aww it's ok." He looked at the second guard who smiled in return.

"It was a little funny, princess." They softly laughed and watched Lily run off to her cherry tree.

Lily made sure to pick the ripest cherries. Only the dark red ones were good enough for this cake. She was so excited to be making a cake with her mom that she didn't even notice the bloodhound come up behind her.

"Hey Lily" The dog wagged it's tale. Lily turned around with a wide smile.

"Bayard I haven't seen you in a while." The little girl put down her basket and hugged the dog.

"I had something to attend to for the Queen, which reminds me, she says its dinner time and for you to be in the dinning hall right away." Bayard licked Lily's cheek and ran off.

Lily didn't want to miss dinner so she picked up her basket full of cherries and ran to the dinning hall. She stopped in the kitchen to put her basket of cherries down, and then she met her mother.

"There's my little Lily. Find any cherries?" She gracefully went over to her seat and sat down.

"I sure did! I can't wait to make the cake!" Lily exclaimed as she sat down next to her mother.

"Me either. We can share it with Tarrant when he comes tomorrow." Elegantly nodding to the servants, they bowed and left. "You enjoy his company, don't you?"

"Well of course, but I wish I had a friend my age to play with." Sighing Lily continued to play with her food.

"I understand." She sweetly smiled at Lily.

After dinner they headed to the kitchen to make the cake. They had a lot of fun and continued to laugh as they made their cherry cake. Lily was covered in flour and red cherry juice while the Queen managed to stat perfectly clean. Once the cake was done, they decorated it with icing and sprinkles. Once they were done they set it aside for tomorrow.  
"Alright my little Lily, time for bed." She took her daughters hand and led her to the little girl's room. She cleaned her up and put her in her night gown.

"Mommy?" Mirana looked over at her yawning little girl.

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course" Mirana gracefully extended her hand to the girl who took it. They went to Mirana's room and slept there the rest of the night.


	3. Marmoreal

**A/N: Thank you for the review, James Birdsong. This chapter was made by both of us.**

The Hightopp family was packing some belongings for the travels to Marmoreal. Clara was very excited for the chance to meet the queen.

"Clara, will you get my good hat off the dresser?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, Mother." She rushed to get the hat. Her mother looked on her lovingly as she ran off. "Mother, what do you think this will be like? I mean Marmoreal."

"Well, from what your father said, it seems quite lovely. Don't you think?"

"Yes...I suppose." Clara started wondering. "I wonder if I will make any friends there."

Her mother looked at her. "You very well might."

"But is seems like people who live in a castle would be stuck up, or mean. Don't you think?" Clara asked.

"Oh, my dear one. Your father said that the queen was the sweetest person, now didn't he?"

She shook her head.

"Well, then I would suppose she would not have any people that were mean, now would she?"

"Well, I suppose you are right."

Her mother kissed her head. "Go run along and see if your father needs help." She said.

"All right." Clara left. She went out to were the carriage was. Tarrant was putting all of the tools of his trade in there. "Can I help, Father?" She skipped by his side.

"Oh, yes. That would be very helpful. Can you carry my big box of equipment?"

Clara looked at him with a nervous face.

"I am just kidding! I know it is too heavy. Here, you can take the rolls of fabric."

"A much more sensible idea, I think, Father." Clara said as she picked up the fabric rolls, and the two of them were off.

After packing for a wile the Hightopps were off.

**Scene change**

In Marmoreal Mirana was still trying to get her daughter out of bed.

"Lily, it's time to get up. Tarrant will be here any minute." She struggled to get Lily out of the bed.

"I don't want to, I'm tiered." She waved her little hand at her mother "Just go on without me." The queen heavily sighed, but thought of an idea.

"If you don't get up, then you won't get any cherry cake." She sweetly grinned at her daughter jumping up and slipping on her dress.

"Fine, but can I go to my cherry tree?" She asked. Her mother nodded and Lily took off.

"Don't forget to eat some breakfast." She called at Lily.

"Ok" Calling back while still running towards the garden Lily took off.

**Scene change**

She waved at some of the guards she knew from pranks and greeted some servants. They all waved and smiled at the little girl running by. Once she made it to her tree she climbed up to the lowest branch. Leaning against the trunk she began to eat some cherries.

"I don't think that's what your mother meant by breakfast." The cat widely grinned as he appeared in front of Lily.

"Hi Chessy, are you going to play with me today?" Lily took another bite into the juicy cherry.

"Can't, I have other matters to attend too." The cat spun around the tree.

"Like what?" She curiously asked.

"Oh a little something here, a little something there." He floated on the branch and leaned down on his elbows.

"Well fine then." She watched the cat disappear. "All alone again" She mumbled to herself and ate another cherry.

**Scene change**

Clara's father was speaking with the queen while she held onto her mother's hand.

"I am very glad you could come." The queen gracefully greeted. She looked down at the red head girl. "It's very nice to meet you Clara."

"Its very nice to finally meet you too." The girl announced.

While her parents spoke with the queen she looked around and found a chair to sit in. Sitting alone she examined the castle. She turned her head and Chessur appeared.

"Hello, Clara why so down?" The cat floated in front of her.

"Just lonely, are you going to stay and play?" Chessur shook his head. "Oh, why not?"

"Things to do, people to see. Come." He floated towards the garden as Clara followed. He stopped under the cherry tree with Clara.

"What did you want to sho-" She grabbed her head and looked around "Ouch" A cherry had fallen on her head.

On the branch Lily peered down at Clara. "Hi, what's you name, I'm Lily." Lily hopped down from the branch and reached out to shake her hand.

"Clara." The girl shook Lily's hand. Lily looked back at the cat floating with a wide grin.

"So Chessy this was your other thing?" Lily Grinned at the cat.

"You know Chess?" Clara looked between Chessur and Lily.

"Well of course, he is my friend." The blonde spoke up. "So want to play?" Clara nodded full of excitement and the two began to play in the garden.


	4. The Garden

Lily and Clara ran through the garen. They were picking flowers.

"Sometimes I make flower garlends at home." Said Clara.

"A flower garland? Will you teach me? I never knew how to make a flower garland." Lily said.

"Yes! I would love that. Lets start with picking out the colors that we want in the garland. I think pink and purple would just be beautiful on your golden hair."

The two started picking out varieties of pinks and purples.

"What colors will you have, Clara?" Lily asked.

"I am not sure..."

"Well, lets try white and yellow."

Lily picked up some white and yellow flowers and put them agents Clara's hair.

"Oh, that looks so pretty! I think that is definitely the colors we should use!"

The girls sat in the grass and Clara was showing Lily what to do. After a wile both the girls had a head full of beautiful flowers.

"Thank you, Clara! I love it!"

"Thank you, Lily. I have never had so much fun making garlands. I always had to do them myself. No one ever asked me to teach them."

All of the sudden Chessur came floating by.

"Are you girls getting acquainted to each other?" He said calmly.

"Yes, we are. We are having a wonderful time. But, Chessy, were exactly did you find Clara? You never told me."

"Well, you know your mother's hatter Tarrant, right."

"Yes."

"Clara is his daughter."

"Oh...now I get it."

"My father is your _mother's_ hatter?" Clara said.

"Yes, Tarrant is your father, isn't he?"

"Yes he is, but that would mean...you are the White princess."

"Well, yes it does. I am."

"Oh...my. I am sorry I did not know...Your Highness."

Clara stood and was getting ready to bow to her.

"Oh, no. You don't have to call me that. Please. Just Lily. I never like formality."

Clara looked up. "Well, if you insist."

"I do. I want to be just the same as you. Be called by my real name, and run around not having to worry about mother getting upset with a messy dress." Lily said.

"Oh...(Laughs a little).. My mother does not like a messy dress ether. So you are not alone with that one."

The girls both giggled at that. They sat in the grass for a wile. Then Lily said.

"Lets play hide and seek with Chessy."

"Okay." They stood up and looked around."Were is he?"

The two started walking around calling for him. Clara walked behind a tree. All of the sudden Chess appeared right in her face.

"Boo!" He said.

Clara shrieked at him, and jumped back. Lily came up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... I found Chess."

Lily tried to hide her laughs. "Chessy don't do that. Clara is my friend and I don't want you scaring her to death!"

"Ohhhhh..." Chess mumbled. "So you girls want to play hide and seek?"

"Yes." The both said.

"Fine. But you wont last very long with me around."

"Oh, stop it, Chessy." Lily said.

They started playing. First Lily counted and the other two hid. Lily found Clara in no time, but she never found Chess. Finale after a long time Lily said.

"Okay, Chess. Very funny. Please come out now."

Chess reveled himself.

"You have to play fare, Chessy. Not all of us can disappear." Lily said.

The game continued. Chess did not follow the rules for the most part but they still had fun. Soon it was dinner time.

"Well Clara it was fun playing with you! It was nice having a friend around my age to play with but now I have to go to dinner before my mom gets mad." Lily sighed with a sincere smile.

"Oh yes, me too. I promised my parents I would be on time." Clara sighed. Lily thought for a moment.

"Want to meet up tomorrow under the cherry tree and play?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yes!" The two hugged and ran off to find their parents for dinner.

**Lily**

Lily ran towards her secret entrance. It was a door hidden behind a bush that she had found. She looked around to make sure no one was watching then slipped in. She didn't want her mother to see her grass stained dress again.

She peered around the corners to make sure her mom wasn't there. When the coast was clear she ran towards her room and jumped in as fast as she could. She quickly pulled off her dress and found another. Slipping into a clean dress she brushed her hair and left. Her mother was already headed to the dinning room.

**Clara getting ready**

Clara was looking for one of her finest dresses. Her mother came up behind her.

"Hello, dear." She hugged her from behind.

"Hello, Mother."

"Were have you been all day long?"

"In the garden. I met a very nice girl! She is the pr-...well. She is my friend! And we had lots of fun. She let me teach her how to make a garland of flowers."

"I see." Her mother said looking at the flowers on her daughter's head. "Very pretty."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Now you be sure to put on a very nice outfit. We are having dinner with the queen and princess." Her Janet left.

"Oh!" She said to herself. "I will see Lily again."

She began rustling through her bag of clothes. She pulled out a purple and green dress with flowers on the trim. She quickly changed into it.

**Lily**

"Hi mommy!" Running over to her mother she put her arms out to hug her.

"There's my little Lily." Mirana hugged her daughter back. " where have you been all day? I was starting to get a little worried." She said admittedly with her hands gracefully on her hips.

"I met a a friend! We were playing in the garden with chessy!" Lily joyfully explained.

"Well that's lovely. Now we have some guests joining us and I want you to be on your best behavior." She took Lily's tiny hand in her and the walked the rest of the way to the dinning hall.

**A/N: We both made this chapter. Probably the rest will be like this.**


	5. Dinner at the Castle

**A/N: Most of this was made by Soccer16star2015. Enjoy!**

Lily walked with her mother into the dinning room where their gusts awaited.

"Lily!" The red headed little girl ran and hugged the blonde little girl who hugged her back.

"Clara I didn't know you were eating dinner with us." She joyfully exclaimed. They looked at their parents who were staring at them.

"Clara, be polite to the princess." Her mother told her.

"It's ok Mrs. Hightopp, Clara is my friend and we have been playing all day long." She smiled at Clara then ran to her mother. "See I did make a friend." She grinned.

"I see you did, well I am very happy that you two had so much fun today." She patted Lily's head lovingly. "Now lets all eat."

Clara and Lily sat together and chatted as they ate. "Maybe we can play some more tomorrow!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, yes! That would be so much fun!" Clara smiled and Lily nodded in agreement. They talked so much that their parents thought they would have to separate them.

"Hey want to see something funny?" Lily mischievously grinned. Clara wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do but she nodded. Lily eyed Bayard in the corner of the dinning hall, he looked up at her. She put a piece of broccoli on her spoon. When she saw that none of the parents were watching, she flung it at Bayard you caught it in his mouth. They both giggled with delight.

"Girls?" Lily and Clara quickly stopped laughing to look at Mirana.

"Yes mom?" The blonde little girl gulped.

"Ready for dessert?" Lily and Clara let out a sigh of relief. Getting up Lily grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"See Clara, that's the cake we made, it's cherry cake." Lily rubbed her hands together starring at the cake. Clara thought it looked delicious. "Well come on then, help me take it in there." She grinned.

They both lifted up the cake together. Backing towards the door, Lily pushed the door open. They held to cake and put it on the table. Lily and Clara sat down together, but Lily still eyed the cake.

"Well, who wants to cut the cake?" said Mirana.

Lily stood up on her seat, "Oh, me, me!"

"Lily, dear. You are not near tall enough. I think Mr. Hightopp should do it."

Lily sat back down with a disappointed face on. Clara smiled at her. "It's okay." she said.

Tarrant stood up. He sliced the cake and handed one peace to each person. They were all enjoying the cake, when Lily looked at Clara and said, "Hey, watch this." She accurately flicked a cherry off of her cake. The cherry landed directly on Tarrant's nose. He blinked in confusion.

Clara gasped with amusement and tried very hard not to laugh. Lily was trying not to laugh too.

"Lily!" Mirana said, glaring down at her daughter.

"I-uh...Okay, I'm sorry." she said, still trying not to laugh.

Then all of the sudden Clara burst out laughing at the sight of her father with a cherry on his nose. Tarrant pulled the cherry off and glared at Clara. Clara mediately stopped and looked at her father with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Sorry, Daddy." she said.

Tarrant looked at the cherry, still in his hand and ate it. Then he looked back up at his daughter with a smile. "Well, it was rather funny I suppose." Then he started laughing too.

The girls started laughing and then Janet. Finale, Mirana started laughing. Clara ran up to her father.

"Daddy, you still have some icing on your nose from the cherry." she said, and she picked it off with her finger. Then she licked it. "Yummmmm."

Soon that event was over, and Clara's parents discussed their stay with the queen.

"I would love for you all to stay for a little longer, if it is possible. Others would like a hat and Lily and Clara seem to be getting along splendidly." The queen sweetly grinned.

"Ok, thank you." Tarrant accepted.

"Mom?" Lily came over with big brown eyes to her mother's seat followed by Clara.

"Yes, my little Lily?"

"Can Clara sleep over with me please?" She put on her best puppy dog face. Mirana sweetly grinned.

"Of course, but you must ask your parents Clara." She gently ordered.

"Mom, Dad, is it ok if I stay with Lily tonight?" Clara sweetly asked.

"Well, ok, but behave." They said. Both parents watched as their daughters ran off laughing towards Lily's room.

"Come on Clara." Lily laughed as she ran to her room followed by Clara. "We have to get ready for bed when mom comes in and then I will show you my secret." She grinned.

"What kind of secret?" Clara's eyes widened full of curiosity. Lily grinned.

"A secret secret, you can't tell anyone no matter what." She put on a serious face. "Do you promise?" She stuck out her pinkie. Clara locked her pinkie with Lily's.

"I promise." The two smiled at each other.

They got their night gowns on and hopped in bed. They heard foot steps and the door open. It was both of the girl's parents.

"Good night Lily, I love you." Mirana kissed Lily on the forehead and Lily wrapped her arms around her mom's neck.

"Love you too." She smiled at her mom then pulled away.

"Good night Clara, hope you sleep well." The queen smiled then left as Clara's parents came in.

"Good night Clara we love you." Her parents came and kissed her on the cheek. Clara hugged them. Then they left.

"Ok Clara now for the secret." Lily grinned.

They both hopped out of bed and quietly snuck over to the door. Lily cracked the door opened and looked both ways. It was clear. She made it down the hall and motioned for Clara to follow. Once she caught up Lily found the table. She climbed under the legs of the table as a small door opened. Clara hesitated but followed. They went through the dark tunnel and finally came out of the bushes that led to the garden. Lily peeked again and ushered Clara to follow. They ran out and stopped behind some trees.

"Lily, where are we going?" Clara nervously asked. Lily pointed to the woods.

"I go in there and play sometimes and explore." Clara wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

"I don't know Lily, its dark and we are supposed to be in bed." She peered back at the castle.

"Aww come one. I won't let anything happen to us." She begged. Finally Clara agreed and they ran into the forest.


	6. Lost

"Lily?" Clara grabbed Lily's arm as they made their way through some bushes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we are? I can't see Marmoreal anymore." Lily stopped and looked around.

"Uh… yeah we just need to go through there." She pointed to a field. Lily didn't really know where she was, but she didn't want Clara to know that they were lost.

They continued to wonder around. Closely walking behind Lily, Clara held on to Lily's arm. They heard a howl in the woods and Clara practically jumped onto Lily.

"It's ok Clara, we will get home." Lily softly told Clara. "I hope." She mumbled as she turned around to lead the way.

Clara was shaking, and almost ready to cry. "Are you, s-s-sure?"

"Of course, Clara. Do you think I would lead us to a place that I didn't know where we were?" Lily assured her, as well as herself.

Just then the howl was heard again only this time it was closer. "Oh!" Clara gasped. She was really shaking now, and tears started to come.

"Come on, Clara. Its this way." Lily pointed to the direction away from the howl. Lily started to pull her arm, but Clara wouldn't move. "Come on, Clara."

"No...I-I...want my m-m-mommy and daddy." She shivered.

Lily didn't really know what to do with Clara acting so much like a baby. It was hard enough to keep herself on her two feet. "Clara, you wont get them if we don't get back. And we won't get back if you don't come with me."

Clara sat next to a tree. "No. My daddy will find me, and he will protect me from anything. And he will take me home to Mommy. And she will hug me and tell me never to run off again, and-"

"Clara, your daddy doesn't even know that you are gone! For all he knows your in bed having a sweet dream."

Clara sat silently for a moment. She knew that everything that Lily spoke of was true. Her father would not just come out of no where like a super hero, he didn't even know that she was missing. She sighed doubtfully.

Lily came up and sat beside her. "Clara, I know you are scared, but you have to focus. We will find our way home but you have to move. Then you can snuggle with your parents till your heart is content."

Clara still sat there staring into the darkness. Then she looked at Lily. "Aren't you scared?"

Lily looked at her unsurely. "Well...no. Why would I be?"

"You are so brave. The bravest person I have ever seen. I don't know what I would do without you." Clara said softly.

Lily thought to herself. "Well you would probably be _doing_ much better then this." Then she spoke. "Come on, Clara. We will get back home in no time."

The girls stood up, and arm in arm they walked into the darkness leading to who knows where.

**Next Scene**

Mirana was now ready for bed in her long white gown. She decided to go check on the girls to make sure they were actually sleeping and not talking all night. Quietly listening at Lily's door, she heard nothing. Peaking in, she noticed no one in the room.

"Lily, Clara?" She called softly. 'Maybe they went to the kitchen." She thought and headed towards the kitchen. Hearing voices she rushed in.

"Oh your majesty, have you seen the girls?" Tarrant asked as Janet sat at the kitchen table.

"No, I thought they were in here when I found their room was empty." She sighed and looked around. "You don't know where they are?" They both shook their heads.

"Do you think they are playing in the garden?" Janet worriedly asked.

"Possibly," Mirana gracefully rushed out to the guards as the Hightopps followed closely behind. "Mark, could you please check the gardens for Lily and Clara?" The guard nodded his head.

"Yes your majesty." He rushed off with two other guards towards the gardens.

"Now we should search the castle incase they are in there." Mirana suggested and began to search with Tarrant and Janet for Lily and Clara.

**Next Scene**

Lily was now practically carrying the terrified Clara. They had been walking for a few hours now and were very tiered.

"Lily, we have already been through here." Clara whimpered.

"How do you know?" Lily turned around with her hands on her hips. She looked at the rock they had seen an hour ago. It looked like Chessur's face. "Okay, so we are lost." She threw her hands in the air.

"Lily, how are we going to get home? How will our parents find us? What are we going to do the rest of the night?" Lily covered Clara's mouth.

"First take a deep breath. Second my mom always finds me and she will find us along with your mom and dad. Third we can stay in there tonight." Lily pointed to a small dark cave.

"Um I would rather take my chances out here with nature then sleep in a cave with who knows what!" Clara exclaimed while breathing rapidly.

"Clara, Clara listen to me. Everything will be okay." Calmly Lily spoke and hugged Clara then led her to the cave. Clara hesitated to climb in the cave but followed her friend.

Lily was actually terrified, but she knew what to do in these situations. Her mother taught her what to do incase something ever happened. Clara on the other hand was freaking out on the inside and the outside, but she knew Lily was right.

**Next Scene**

"They weren't in the gardens your majesty." The guards returned. Mirana was very worried, she wanted to know Lily and Clara were alright .

"Where do you think they could have gone? You think they will be alright?" Janet was starting to panic about Clara. Clara would be scared and Janet needed to find her daughter.

Tarrant came and hugged her. "It will be all right. We will find her. I promise you." He kissed her head.

"But how can you be sure?!" Janet was a person that got worried very easily. Tarrant was very worried too, but he knew that if he was to keep his wife calm, than he had better not show it.

"I know because...I...just...do. I will find her no matter what it takes." He said.

Janet started to cry as she hugged her husband. "Oh, Tarrant. We have to find her!"

Just then Mirana spoke up. "I am sure they will be fine, I sent out search parties and Bayard is tracking them now. All we can do is wait." Mirana smiled gently then watched the forest.

**A/N: We both did this chapter.**


	7. The Bandersnatch

**A/N: Most of this chapter was made by Soccer16star2015**

The sun sneaked through rocks of the cave onto the sleeping girls. Well, almost sleeping. Clara was sitting in a corner hugging her knees up against her chest with heavy, tiered eyes staring at fresh bones around the cave. Lily was a very light sleeper and in between Clara's whimpering and animal sounds outside, she didn't get much sleep either.

"Clara" Lily groaned "Please try to sleep, it won't help if we die of exhaustion before we even get saved."

"I-I don't like it h-hereee." Clara shakily wailed. She crawled over to Lily and pulled on her arm. "Can we go now? I want my mommy and daddy!" Lily rolled over and glared at Clara.

"Clara, I know you're scared and upset, but we are friends and I won't let anything happen to you. I will be by your side the whole time." Lily tiredly smiled at her friend and sat up.

"Ok" Clara softly smiled at the friend.

"So are you hungry?" Jumping up Clara extended her hand to Clara. Smiling, Clara took it and got up along with her.

"How do you know what we can eat?" Clara asked as they made their way into the sunlight that peaked through the trees.

"My mom taught me." Lily smiled at the thought of her Mom. Scanning the area she found a bush with berries on it. Lily skipped over to the bush.

"Uh- Li-Li-Lily?" Clara fearfully pointed a shaking finger at the bush Lily was now examining.

"What?" Turning around he watched the terrified Clara.

"B-B-B-B"

"Spit it out Clara!" Lily agitatedly ordered.

"BANDERSNATCH!" Lily's heart skipped a leap as she turned around. The bushes shook as the Bandersnatch appeared snarling and growling with its razor sharp teeth and claws. Lily froze in place horror-struck. "Lily, RUN!"

Clara ran up to Lily as the Bandersnatch's paw rose up in the air. She grabbed Lily before the paw came down. Once Lily came too, she grabbed Clara and took off through the trees. Lily turned around to see the Bandersnatch catching up to them.

"Faster Clara!" She ordered as her heart raced at the sight of the Bandersnatch. She looked over at some bushes. "Jump!" They didn't hesitate. A soft landing wasn't waiting for them other the bushes. Instead they found themselves rolling down a hill.

"Get up Clara!" Lily looked up at the Bandersnatch sliding down after them.

"I'm coming!" Clara grabbed Lily's hand.

They ran as fast as their little legs could take them. Clara and Lily turned their heads to see that the Bandersnatch was no longer behind them. The two smiled at each other in relief. Facing forward they fell back when the Bandersnatch jumped in front of them. Growling, it slowly approached the two girls.

"L-Lily?" Clara cried. Lily did nothing except watch their impending doom approach them. The Bandersnatch lunged forward at them and the two girls closed her eyes holding each other.

"Grab him!" A deep masculine voice ordered.

Lily pealed her eyes open. Looking up she saw a man in armor with a heart eye-patch. She looked over at some red card looking soldiers securing the Bandersnatch. Clara was squeezing Lily tightly and shaking rapidly.

"Clara I think its ok now." Lily whispered.

"A-Are you s-s-sure?" Clara continued to squeeze her eyes shut.

"It's not safe out here for two little girls." The man kneeled down in front of them. Lily could tell this man wasn't a good one. Clara was terrified of the man, the way he looked at them made her heart drop.

"Well, thanks for the help but we have to get going now. Bye, come on Clara." Lily ushered Clara up.

"Yes, thank you so much Mister." Clara grabbed Lily's hand. A strong hand grabbed Clara's shoulder.

"Oh, I think you should come with me." He evilly grinned. "Tie them up." The man sharply ordered the guards. The card soldiers began to tie up the girls.

"I'm sorry Clara." Lily sighed. Clara sadly looked at Lily.

"For what?"

"I never should have taken us into the woods in the dark. I'm sorry." She said apologetically. They both flinched at the tightening of the ropes.  
"Come on, I know someone who can find something useful to do with you two." The man smirked and led them away.

**Scene changes**

Bayard led the way as he kept his nose to the ground. The white soldiers ran behind him as they frantically searched for the lost girls. The dog stopped and sniffed the air. Quickly he ran towards the cave. Without hesitation, the guards ran in. They came out with nothing but bones.

"No, that isn't them." Bayard refused to believe it. Sniffing into the air he took off towards the bushes then the hill. The scent of the Bandersnatch dangled in the air. The thought of the girls meeting the bandersnatch made his heart race.

"They aren't here, we must inform the Queen." One of the guards pointed out.

Bayard refused to follow orders and continued to search. Following the scent of the girls he came upon some tracks. Howling at the soldiers he followed the tracks. The tracks led to the Red Queen's castle. Bayard stopped terrified. Without time to waste, he ran back towards Marmoreal.

**Scene changes**

Tarrant and Janet were in their bedroom. Janet was sitting on the bed sobbing. Tarrant was behind her rubber her hair.

"Love, it will all be fine. The Queen's solders are the best there are, and with the bloodhound. the girls will most certainly be found." He tried to soothe her.

"I don't know, Tarrant. I just don't know. I need my little girl..." she said crying.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tarrant opened it to find Mirana standing there.

"Please come in," he said, opening it more.

"Thank you, Tarrant," she entered. "My knights have not found the girls. Bayard found that there were tracks leading to Salazen Grum. They may have been captured by my sister."

Mirana was very worried now, but being a queen, she knew exactly how to keep calm and remain business-like when she had to. Right now, crying would not help anything. However, Janet showed signs of almost having a panic attack. She jumped up and started running to the door.

Tarrant grabbed her by the arms. "No, Janet!"

"Tarrant, let go! I will not sit around when my baby girl is at some death capital!" She was not even thinking clearly.

"Janet, listen to me!" Tarrant pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her. "We will find her, but you need to focus. You need to stay calm. I will go. I will find them."

"I will go with you!" Janet said.

"No, dear. It is too dangerous."

"I will not take 'no' for an answer!"

Tarrant looked at his wife. He knew arguing was not going to help anything. Janet was going to come. He looked at the queen.

"We will all go," she said.

Tarrant was still concerned. "I can't let you ladies get hurt...This is men's work..."

"Not anymore!" Janet said, and she got a sac. She put in apples, bread, and cherries.

"What are you doing?" Tarrant said.

"The girls will be hungry. Now come, Tarrant. I am going with or without you." She left the room.

Tarrant ran after her. Then the queen. Then the three of them left for the castle doors.


	8. Still trying to find the girls

**A/N: I made half and 1 12th of this chapter. Soccer insisted that I AN telling that I did most of this chapter but that is not true, and I have proof! I did a **_**little**_** more then she did:)**

**So what do you say to that, Soccer?! XD You can't text me all day saying "AN that you did most of it" because I am simply telling the truth:) I win...along with yesterday's cookies and cream! :D**

The three parents ran out of the castle. The guards saw the queen running with the Hightopps to the stables. One guard stopped her.

"Wait, Your Highness! You must stay here. It is not safe," he said. 

"I have to. My daughter needs me and I want to be there for her." 

"Your Highness, please! Stay here were it is safe! Let us do all the work." 

The queen tried to push passed him. "I must go! I understand your concern but I need to go!" 

Tarrant joined in with the guard. "You know, Your Highness. He is right. Let us take care of this. Underland absolutely can't afford to loose you." 

"And it won't! Please, everyone. I don't want to yell, but you simply have to let me go. I know what I am doing and I know what my daughter needs." With that she turned and began toward the royal stables. Janet ran after her. Tarrant shook his head and looked at the guard. 

"It is not worth trying to tell those two anything else," Tarrant said. 

"Take care of them, Tarrant," the guard said. 

"I will." Tarrant ran after the women. 

When he got to the stable, Mirana had her white horse all saddled up. She mounted it. Janet had a tan horse. She climbed on it bareback. 

"Come on, Tarrant," she said. 

Tarrant climbed atop the horse and the three of them galloped off into the forest. Bayard ran after them. 

"Wait, wait! Your Highness!" he three looked back."Let me lead the way!" he said, breathlessly. 

The queen smiled at Bayard. "Please do. That would make tremendous help."  
Bayard ran ahead of the horses and they were all off.

Running towards the forest, the parents didn't hesitate. They knew the dangers that were in there, but they had to find their daughters. Bayard ran past the cave as the two horses followed. He stopped as he sniffed around.

Mirana scanned the area in search for any sign of the girls. She saw a shrub and then a white cloth on it. Leading the horse over to the bush, her heart dropped. It was from Lily's night gown. As she picked it up she gripped it tightly.

"Bayard which way?" She softly asked.

"This way your majesty."

He took off to where the girls were captured by Stayne. The parents followed and noticed the large sharp footprints in the ground and next to them, little foot prints. Soon they found themselves in front of Crims.

"Please tell me they aren't in there." Mirana nervously asked. The faithful dog slowly nodded. Mirana didn't know what to think.

"How are we going to get them? There has to be a way to contact them. She needs to know I'm coming for her." She felt tears but held them back for the sake of the ones around her.

The three parents dismounted their horses. Janet paced back and forth while Tarrent tried to calm her down.

"Love, please calm down," Tarrant said approaching her from behind.

She whirled on him. She had tears on her face. "Calm down? Tarrant, my child is at the worst place possible! Who knows what is happening to her! And you are telling me to calm down?! Aren't you worried, Tarrant? This is your child too!"

Tarrant stared at her. He didn't really know what to say. Of course he was terrified for his daughter. So incredibly terrified, but for his wife's sake he couldn't show it. He used every bit of will power he had to keep the situation as durable as possible. But inside he wanted to rage, cry and scream. He wanted to take whoever may be hurting his daughter at the moment into his bare hands and just destroy them.

He gazed on his panic taken wife and nodded his head. "Yes. I am," he said gently. "But it will not help anyone if we expect the worst. Let us just keep moving forward. It is all that we can do."

He walked over by Mirana. Janet watched him as he left. Sometimes she just couldn't understand him. How was he keeping so calm in this despairring time?

Mirana continued to stare out in the distance to where her daughter was being held prisoner.

"So, Lily and Clara are in there?" Chessur appeared in a stream of smoke.

"Oh, Chessur, I am so glad you are here." Mirana greeted. "Is there anyway you can get in there to the girls and tell them we are here?" She desperately asked. The cat looked between her and Crims.

"In there?" Chessur floated upside down for a different view of the horrifying castle.

"Chessur, please" Miran pleaded. The cat hesitantly nodded. She gently clapped her hands together and hugged the cat. He grinned one last time as he disappeared into smoke. 


	9. The plans to escape: The dungeons

Lily and Clara were thrown down to the ground in front of the throne that was currently occupied by the Red Queen. The two girls managed to get up on their feet. Clara quickly tried to hide herself behind Lily as close as possible.

"Well, well…What do we have here?" The short queen stood up and slowly approached the girls. "Ah, my niece, do tell me Lily, how is your mother?" The big headed woman grinned.

"Oh you know, a little this and a little that. How are you aunty?" Lily could feel the fear coming from Clara and knew she had to be as confident as ever for her friend. Iracebeth quickly grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her close so that Lily was right in front of the big red haired woman.

"Don't get smart with me little girl." Iracebeth jerked. Clara let out a whimper. "And who is this?" Iracebeth threw Lily down.

"Don't touch her!" Lily jumped up and stood between Iracebeth and Clara.

"For an 11 year old girl, you sure are brave." The big headed woman back slapped Lily on the face. Lily fell down with tears in her eyes as Clara held Lily close.

"Stop!" Clara shakily yelled. Iracebeth stood dumbstruck at the little girl. She came too with anger.

"Lock them in the dungeon!" Her high voice echoed through the halls. Stayne quickly got up and dragged the girls behind him through the halls.

"Rotten little brats." Stayne mumbled under his breath as he led the girls away. Once they came to the cell, he unlocked it and shoved Clara in. Lily tried to follow behind Clara but was stopped by a jerk on the shoulder.

"Not you, Princess Lily. You aren't getting away that easily." His evil grin stretched to his eye patch.

"Lily!" Clara cried as Lily was carried away by Stayne screaming and crying.

In the shadows of the castle, Chessur had been quietly watching the girls. He was observing their current situation and scoping out the perimeters for the chance of a clear path out. Once he saw Lily being carried away he disappeared.

Chessur floated into the woods behind the castle were the Hightopps and Mirana where. They were behind a bush. Mirana and Tarrant were peeking out from behind it. Janet just sat on a neer by rock. She carried the pain of the world on her back.

Tarrant and Mirana were conjuring up with a plan when Chessur swooshed by and appeared right in front of them.

"What news, Chessur?" Mirana said. Almost afraid to hear him answer.

Janet intantly jumped up once she saw Chessur and ran over to him. "Yes, what is happening?"

"Clara has been taken to the Red Queen's prison. But Lily was taken away to another place by the Knave. I am not sure where. I can only assume that she will be punished more just for being your daughter, Mirana." Chessur looked sadly at the Queen, who now looked like she was ready to cry.

"Chessur, will you go see what is happening to her?" Although Mirana was calm she was starting to get a touch of panic to her voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty. And I will scout out plans for escape."

"Thank you, Chessur," Mirana gave a sad smile.

Chessur disappeared. Janet came up to Mirana and put a hand on her shoulder so as to comfort her. Mirana could barely hold in a tear that came to her eye. It spilled out.

Mirana wrapped her arms around Janet and another tear came from her other eye.

Clara sat in the darkest corner of the cell sobbing into her hands. She wanted her Mom and Dad to save her and she wanted out of this horrid place. Currently what she really wanted was Lily back by her side. The thought of being alone in this horrible place caused her to cry even harder and the screams from the other room weren't helping.

The screams stopped and then heavy footstep could be heard. The dungeon door slammed open and the man with the eye patch walked in carrying a sobbing but weak Lily. He kicked open the cell doors and threw Lily to the ground. Then he left with out a word.

"Lily?" Clara slowly crawled over to the motionless Lily. "L-Lily?" Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she came closer and closer to her beaten friend.

"C-Clara?" A weak voice came from the still girl.

"I'm here" Clara tried to comfort the girl but it was hard seeing as she needed to be comforted as well. Lily rolled off her side and onto her back with a groan. She looked up at her friend with a weak smile. "Your dress is covered in blood." Clara sniffed.

"Don't worry Clara, nothing is worst than being forced to eat broccoli. I can handle a little blood." Lily smirked as Clara wiped away her tears to show a relieved smile.

"So I think I found a way out, the only problem is that it's in that cell." Clara pointed to the cell across from them. "There is a hole in the wall that's seems just big enough for us to crawl through and it's in a dark corner so it is hard to see." Lily started at Clara with a huge shocked smile. "What?"

"Look who is coming up with plans now." Lily smiled at Clara's giggles.

"Yeah, but how can we get put in that cell?" They continued to stare at the cell across from them.

"Maybe I can help?" Both girls turned to see Chessur floating above some rats. Joy overtook Lily as she managed to haul herself to a sitting position while holding in her cries of pain.

"Chessy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Chess!" Clara jumped up and embraced Chessur with a tight hug. He let her hold him for a while but then turned into smoke and appeared next to Lily.

"So, those aren't cherry stains then are they?" Chessur floated around Lily as he examined her dress.

"No" Lily sighed "So is my Mom going to save me?" Lily squinted her eyes to hold in the tears.

"Yes" Chessur then turned to Clara "And so are your parents." Clara wiped away her tears. "Now I presume you have a plan?" both girls grinned up at Chessur.

They began to quietly fill him in on their plan. "Ok, let me go through the hole to see where it leads too and then I will fill in your parents with your plan." He slowly floated away and was gone out of sight.

We floated through the hole that continued to extend on and on. The measured that it was big enough for the girls to crawl through. Then only problem was that he hoped they wouldn't get too claustrophobic. The hole led all the way to the rose gardens. Once he found this out he returned to report back to the parents.

Chessur came back to the parents that were wait for him.

The two ladies were sitting beside a bush, hand in hand. They were whispering to each other, trying to comfort one another.

Chessur appeared in front of Tarrant who was lying next to a tree patiently. Tarrant instantly sat up cautiously once he saw Chessur, but Chessur put a finger up to his mouth telling Tarrant to keep it down.

Tarrant read his motion and slowly sat down. "What is it, Chessur?" he said quietly.

"Well, they haven't hurt Clara. That should comfort you a little...but...Lily..."

"What? What happened?" Tarrant was getting anxious at Chessur's behavior.

"Lily...has been beaten. She is covered in blood...I, didn't want to tell the queen. I figured she should not have to know right now. It won't do her any good."

Just then Chessur heard his voice being called. "Oh, Chessur! You are back! What news?" Mirana said, running over to him very anxiously.

Chessur stared at the queen not saying anything.

"Chessur, what has happened?" The queen was getting panicked again.

"Oh...Your Majesty...I came to inform all of you, that I think we might have found a way out for the girls -"

"Do you know what they have done to my Lily? What has happened to her?" Mirana interrupted.

Chessur knew he shouldn't bother hiding it anymore. The queen would know one way or another. He sighed. "My Queen...Lily...was hurt...very badly..." He tried to make it seem not as bad as it was.

The queen gasped with horror. "What...? What have they done to her...?" she managed to squeak out.

"What they have done, I don't know...But she was very weak when I saw her...and she is bleeding." Chessur still tried to make it not seem so bad.

It was bad enough for the queen though. Mirana covered her mouth and tears brimmed from her eyes. "Oh...My daughter..." she whispered.

Janet began rubbing her on the arm. Chessur could see that Janet was worried too, but she had not asked anything about Clara yet. She was busy comforting the queen.

To ease Janet's consents he said, "And Clara was fine...Just scared was all she was. Trying to help her friend in her poor condition...But she has actually found a plan. She spotted a hole in another cell. It is just big enough for the girls to fit through. It leads to the gardens. We are going to find a way to get the girls into that cell."

Janet looked at Chessur with a spark of hope.

"I told her that you were coming for her," Chessur said.

Janet's face lit up very slightly.

"And...I told Lily the same. They were both happy about it," Chessur said.

Mirana showed a spark of comfort as well.

"Well, I will be off. Concentrate on the rose gardens. If the girls get out, that is where they will be." Chessur floated off and disappeared.

The three parents were left alone, just with their emotions. Mirana was still crying a little. Janet hugged her. "It's okay. We will get her back and it will all be okay...We just...have to...stay calm..." Janet managed to say.

Mirana smiled sadly at Janet. She managed to say in a slightly playful tone, "Well...look who is staying calm now?" She wiped a tear off her face.

Janet thought for a moment. "Well...I suppose you're right..." she said, then laughed a little.

Mirana re-grouped a little more, and the parents all set out for the gardens.

**A/N: We both made about an equal amount of this chapter.**


End file.
